Los Condes Anónimos One-Shot
by VeriHuulet
Summary: Oscar está dispuesta a ser una dama, aunque sea sólo por una noche, para capturar la mirada del conde Fersen. En el lujoso evento dentro del Palacio de Versalles, la comandante cree haber caído en una trampa puesta por el bandido más buscado de París.


_N/A: ¡Aprecio mucho los comentarios / reviews!_

 **Los Condes Anónimos**

Contuvo el aliento antes de sentir de nuevo la opresión en su cuerpo. Cuando quiso inhalar de nuevo, le pareció que el aire no podía llegar a sus pulmones, al menos no suficientemente. ¡Y pensar que se trataba de algo que debían soportar las mujeres a diario! La nana apretó aún más los cordeles, si es que era posible. Sus respiraciones se habían vuelto breves y a veces un tanto entrecortadas. Pero todo debía valer la pena, ¿cierto? Se limitó a inclinar la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior, y había logrado mantenerse en silencio… hasta el último tirón. Y después de ése vinieron muchos más, pero ahora en la rubia cabellera que, aunque bella y sedosa, negábase a ser dominada.

—¡Vais a dejarme sin un solo cabello!

Pero la anciana se veía bastante determinada a peinarla como la condesa que era. Cuando hubo terminado, Nana se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

—¡André! ¿Estáis ahí? ¡Venid a ver a la mademoiselle en su vestido!

Cierto temor se albergaba en el pecho de Oscar cuando decidió verse al espejo. Y entonces no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera un poco, delatando su incredulidad. ¿Era realmente ella la dama que le devolvía la mirada? _Estoy irreconocible_ , se dijo a sí misma, cuando pudo notar el peinado alto… y el maquillaje. No había sido demasiado, pero los labios algo más rojizos le daban una apariencia más atrevida, y de alguna manera sus ojos parecían tener un mayor protagonismo que antes.

—No contéis conmigo, abuela —oyó el tono bromista a lo lejos.

—¡Os digo que la veáis, insolente!

La rubia se obligó a salir. Sólo había dado un par de pasos cuando divisó a su mejor amigo, que tenía una expresión bastante peculiar. Sus vistosos ojos verdes estaban sumamente abiertos. Lo vio pasarse una mano por su larga cabellera, como siempre, impecablemente atada con un lazo color azul marino. ¿Acaso se veía ella tan extraña?

—Está muy ajustado —comentó para diluir la tensión del momento— y se me da mal el caminar así…

Contrario a lo que pudiese pensar, André le respondió:

—Estáis verdaderamente espléndida.

Y él no mentía. No podía dejar de admirar la imagen que tenía en frente: su rostro había adquirido un toque de seducción, su peinado delataba la perfecta longitud de su cuello. En su cabeza reposaba una tiara, acompañada de otras joyas de gran valor, lo cual dejaba muy en claro su altísimo rango de noble. ¡Y el vestido! André no recordaba jamás haber visto su figura resaltada de esa manera: la tela cubría grácilmente su figura alta y esbelta. Se sintió un tanto avergonzado al reparar en su torso, admirar lo estrecha que era su cintura y descubrir una curva sutil en su pecho. _¡Cuánta belleza, Oscar! Afrodita es la única comparación factible. Capturarás el corazón de todo aquél que te mire… ¿Es por Fersen que luces así hoy?_

—¿Os lo parece? No causa ningún mal que me vista de esta manera una vez en la vida. Pero no le comentéis nada a mi padre al respecto —pidió Oscar, dirigiéndose al joven, la anciana y a las criadas que estaban en el corredor.

—Mademoiselle Oscar, debéis prestar atención al lenguaje que usáis —le advirtió la nana.

—Sí, tenéis razón.

Por supuesto que debía tener cuidado con la forma en la que hablaría. Acostumbrada a rodearse de hombres de la guardia, admitía que su vocabulario era a veces algo altisonante. Pero una dama debía pronunciar sólo palabras dulces. Estaba decidida a dejar de ser ella misma, al menos por una noche. La asertiva comandante se desvanecería y su lugar sería ocupado por una delicada condesa anónima. Sí, estaba decidida. Se propuso salir, pero al intentar avanzar descuidadamente, tropezó con las faldas y ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de detenerse con los brazos.

—Eh… Mademoiselle, debéis sostener los extremos del vestido mientras camináis.

—¡Ésta es verdaderamente la primera y la última vez que me visto así! —Declaró, tratando de incorporarse.

En su frustración, no se percató de la ternura con la que André la observaba.

El chofer abrió cortésmente la puerta del carruaje y la condesa se tomó un momento para salir. Cómo deseaba que André la hubiese acompañado, seguramente le ayudaría a tomar el valor que tanto parecía faltarle esa noche. Pero, desde luego, la presencia de su valet significaría ponerla en evidencia frente a la corte de Versalles. Miró sus manos, en las que reposaba un abanico con delicadas plumas de pavorreal. Sin dudas, se sentía hermosa como una dama, pero al mismo tiempo, terriblemente alienada.

—Ayer por la tarde, ¡se dice que el Caballero Negro entró a la mansión de la Duquesa de Lambert! —Se escuchaban los rumores en el salón.

—¡Oh, pero qué espantoso!

—¡Todos los diamantes de la duquesa desaparecieron durante el baile!

Oscar quería olvidarse de sus deberes militares por esa ocasión; sin embargo, no consiguió despejar sus pensamientos al momento de entrar. Tomó el poco aire que el ajustado corsé le permitía y avanzó hacia los invitados.

—¡Vean, señoras! —Señaló una de las damas.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Quién es ella?

—Sí que es hermosa… ¡Es deslumbrante!

—Juro que jamás le he visto… Debe ser una condesa extranjera —concluyó otra.

—¡No es posible que exista una persona de tal belleza en este mundo!

Al otro lado, otra bellísima joven, tan rubia que casi podría ser albina, observaba a la recién llegada con sus grandes ojos claros. Su atuendo era distinto al de las féminas francesas, más sencillo, pero ella lo portaba con distinguida clase. Una mujer de tal aspecto sólo podía ser Sofia Von Fersen.

—¡Mirad, hermano! Parece ser extrajera. ¡Y es tan bella como una estatua!

Cuando el interpelado dirigió su atención al objeto de admiración de su hermana, no podía creer lo que veía.

Oscar se sintió morir al momento en el que Hans la miró. Parecía sorprendido, se había quedado mudo. Pero su experiencia en galantería no demoró en mostrarse cuando se le acercó y le extendió una mano.

—Madame… ¿Querría concederme esta pieza?

La rubia sintió vértigo cuando lo tomó de la mano. ¿Cómo negarse? ¡Si había venido justamente por esto! La música continuaba y entonces no hubo vuelta atrás. La pareja bailaba grácilmente, dejando perplejos a los presentes. Oscar no podía dar crédito a sus ojos: el hombre que había querido por tanto tiempo la miraba fijamente, y se veía más apuesto que nunca. _La mano de Fersen, el torso de Fersen… Esto no es un sueño_ , se dijo. _Fersen me tiene entre sus brazos, me ve como una mujer… ¿No es esto lo que tanto he deseado?_ Estaba fascinada. Por fin se encontraba en donde nunca había creído posible.

—Madame, Condesa… —oyó murmurar a Hans—. ¿De qué país es usted?

Su corazón se arremetió violentamente contra su pecho. No era capaz de contestarle, no tenía la fuerza. Instintivamente, ladeó la cabeza con vergüenza. La mirada del hombre, antes rígida y seria, se volvió suave.

—Perdóneme, Madame. Usted guarda un gran parecido con una persona que conozco… Una hermosa mujer, con magnífica cabellera rubia, como la suya… —Oscar sintió su cuerpo tensarse—. Ella es generosa y muy culta. Es una persona capaz de dar su vida por sus ideales. Es tan bella… pero está siempre cubierta por un uniforme, y rechaza las miradas de los hombres como una flor de hielo… Oscar. ¿Sois vos, Oscar?

 _¡No, no soy yo!_ , pensó la comandante, al tiempo que se zafaba de los brazos del conde y corría apresuradamente hacia la salida. _Los brazos de Fersen me han rodeado. Sus ojos se han fijado en mí… Y, de hecho, su boca me ha elogiado. ¿Podré renunciar ahora a su amor? ¡Mejor! Puedo hacerlo._ No estaba completamente convencida, pero seguía corriendo. Justo antes de alcanzar la puerta principal, divisó la figura de un hombre junto a la entrada. Se detuvo estrepitosamente: por un momento, el personaje le pareció idéntico al Caballero Negro. Portaba un distinguido traje negro, con intricado brocado dorado en los bordes y finas mangas hechas de finísimo encaje blanco. Su cabello negro, notablemente más corto que el de los otros nobles en el salón —o la peluca de algunos— enmarcaba sus facciones. Era bastante alto, y parecía mirarla fijamente, como incitándola a acercarse.

Una vez más, su cuerpo se tornó rígido. ¿Qué tal si en verdad se trataba de tal ladrón? Aún peor, ¿y si la había reconocido? Claro que estaba invitándola a ir con él: seguramente le había tendido una trampa. _Por supuesto,_ resolvió, _pretende deshacerse del molesto Comandante. Quiere que me aproxime para tener la oportunidad de capturarme._ Y si no acudía a su llamado silencioso, él podría en ese preciso instante delatarla frente a la mitad de la nobleza de Versalles. Parecía tener sentido, pero sólo quedaba un cabo suelto: ¿cómo había sabido que ella asistiría al baile… así? _No importa; no tengo tiempo para eso. Debo reaccionar ahora._

Oscar decidió entonces que iría directamente hacia la trampa. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Su mejor apuesta era librarse de él en algún momento en el que estuviese confiado. Pretender que no sabía nada sobre aquella treta, incluso llevar su papel de dama hasta, con suerte, tener la oportunidad de capturarle. Antes de aproximarse hacia el hombre, su mirada se dirigió hacia Hans una vez más, quien la observaba estupefacto. Tragó saliva y avanzó hacia su objetivo, quien al tenerla cerca hizo una leve reverencia. ¡Qué bien actuaba ese maldito!

—¿Por qué una dama tan espléndida huiría así tan descaradamente de este evento? —El joven había aclarádose la garganta antes de hablar. No obtuvo respuesta—. ¿Me acompañaría en la siguiente pieza?

La rubia le devolvió una mirada desafiante y, callada como una religiosa, le extendió su mano. Observó, extrañada, cómo el caballero tomaba una gran bocanada de aire antes de tomarla por la cintura y comenzar con la danza. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿los ojos del bandido no eran azules? Los de su compañero de baile eran distintos, definitivamente, aunque no podía resolver bien el porqué, puesto que éste bajaba la vista muy frecuentemente. Se avivó la música, y Oscar pretendía buscar al conde sueco entre la multitud; no obstante, se sorprendía deteniéndose a examinar los rasgos de la persona con la que giraba ágilmente sobre el piso pulido. Tenía que ser él, el Caballero Negro, ¿quién más? Aunque la última vez que se había encontrado con él, hacía tan sólo un par de días, parecía tener el cabello más corto: a la altura del mentón. Este hombre, aunque tampoco de larga melena, la portaba apenas alcanzando los hombros.

La comandante fue presa de una confusión tremendamente angustiosa. Estaba perdiendo el control de la situación y su sensación de vulnerabilidad nublaba sus agudos instintos. No pudo contenerse por mucho más.

—¿Quién sois vos?

—Ah, ya dejamos atrás las formalidades… Un conde más, como cualquier otro de los que podéis ver aquí.

En efecto, parecía que el interpelado aclaraba su garganta cada vez que pronunciaba palabra. Si bien Oscar empezaba a dudar que se tratase del Caballero Negro, lo cierto era que había algo extraño en el supuesto conde. No tenía encima del rostro ni una sola capa de polvo blanco, comúnmente usado para hacer ver a la nobleza aún más blanca de lo que solía ser. Aun así, la verdad era que lo mismo podía decirse de ella: se había negado a usarlo, junto con el rojo que se acostumbraba en las mejillas. Añadiéndose a tal hecho, el hombre mantenía la cabeza baja por largos periodos de tiempo.

—Decidme vuestro nombre.

—Lo haré si pronunciáis el vuestro primero —por primera vez en un rato, el conde levantó la mirada, con cierto aire de seguridad.

La había acorralado, aunque no del modo que esperaba. Se sintió estremecer por dentro como nunca antes, e ignoraba si la causa era el miedo, la impertinencia de su acompañante u… algo más. Con cada momento que transcurría, Oscar se convencía más de que no se encontraba frente al famoso bandido. Aunque por un momento temió que sí fuera él, y que de alguna manera estuviese teniendo éxito al engañarla. Aun así, no le fue posible ignorar lo apuesto que era.

—Qué atrevido —reprochó con desdén, no sabiendo qué más decir.

—¿Y no podríamos decir lo mismo de vos, ya que habéis preguntado primero? —Ella sintió cómo la vergüenza comenzaba a subírsele al rostro y entonces optó por girar la cabeza rápidamente—. Es más, diría, sin ánimo de ofenderos, que tenéis la audacia de un hombre.

—¿Acabáis de llamarme varón?

No estaba ofendida, desde luego, mas intentó parecerlo lo mejor que pudo. Era preciso mantener la fachada lo más intacta posible. A lo lejos, le fue posible ver a Fersen, que, aun bailando con su hermana, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. ¿Qué ocurría? La reina estaba al otro lado del salón, y la joven se sentía dichosa de poder pasar desapercibida por ella. Quizás el sueco aún se debatía sobre su identidad.

—Por supuesto que no —la voz de su compañero capturó su atención de nuevo—. Sois bellísima. ¿Cómo podría confundir alguien vuestras facciones con las de un hombre cualquiera? Sólo admiro vuestro carácter. Perdonadme si he sido inapropiado, sólo intentaba haceros un cumplido.

Y había funcionado, pero era claro que la comandante no iba a revelárselo. Una verdadera dama consideraría tal declaración como una falta de respeto. _No importa cuánto me esmere por fingir, nunca seré una dama._ Bajó la cabeza y entrecerró los bellos ojos marinos. No sabía si sentirse auténtica o culpable. _Estas zapatillas están acabando conmigo, ¡y ni hablar de este incómodo peinado!_ , se quejó dentro de sí. ¿Realmente era un pecado tan grave sentirse cómoda con sus costumbres habituales?

Debió haber trasmitido algo de su pensamiento a la realidad, pues, sin darse cuenta, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y frunció ligeramente el ceño, lo cual no escapó a la mirada atenta del conde anónimo.

—¿Sentís algún molestar, Mademoiselle?

Más extrañezas. Se consideraba indecente preguntar sobre las molestias del cuerpo a una persona desconocida. La rubia ya no distinguía la causa del dolor de cabeza: su cabello recogido o el misterio.

—No, ignoradlo, no es nada.

—Quizás necesitéis un poco de aire fresco.

Los sentidos de Oscar volvieron a alarmarse. ¡Quería llevarla afuera! Sin duda alguna, ahí se desharía de ella. Poco importaba si se trataba del bandido o no, bien podía ser uno de sus seguidores. Como fuera, a pesar de las desventajas que suponía su incómoda vestimenta, decidió probar suerte. Tal vez pudiese aprovecharse de la situación. Ya no iba a huir jamás, ni de Hans ni de cualquiera de los secuaces del Caballero Negro.

Fue así que permitió que la guiasen a los jardines del palacio. Una vez ahí, el hombre la instó a tomar asiento cerca de una de las fuentes. Si quería dejarla aún más vulnerable, ella no era tan ingenua como para concedérselo.

—Sentaros vos también —se percató de que su tono se escuchaba autoritario—… Por favor. Acompañadme.

Él obedeció en silencio.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por vos?

—Traedme una copa de vino, Monsieur —respondió, con un tono que cualquier noble de alto rango tomaría como una broma amistosa. Sin embargo, el interpelado no reaccionó como esperaba.

—No me parece que sea eso lo que necesitáis… —pudo murmurar apenas, sin carraspear esta vez, y a ella percibió en su tono de voz algo de bizarra familiaridad.

—¿Cómo decís?

—Bueno, nuevamente reitero que no deseo ofenderos —la vocalización se tornó desconocida una vez más—, pero si yo tuviese opinión en esto… creería que soltando vuestra cabellera os sentiríais mejor.

Casi sin percatarse de ello, el conde ya le había retirado la tiara a Oscar, y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, deshizo ágilmente las ataduras de la melena rubia, que, sintiéndose finalmente liberada, cayó en ondas sobre los hombros y la espalda de la supuesta dama, a la que se le escapó un gemido… ¿de sorpresa, de miedo, de vergüenza? Sintió, además, una abrumadora sensación de calidez en el cuello cuando una de las manos del joven la rozó ligeramente. No obstante, fiel a su carácter, no lo pasó por alto.

—Os veo aún más hermosa de esta mane…

—¡Cómo os atrevéis…! No tenéis idea alguna de lo que pueda causarme mal o no —le espetó, apartándole el brazo de un golpe. Y luego dudó, de pronto—… ¿o sí? ¿Lo sabéis? Reveladme quién sois ahora mismo, y decidme la verdad de una buena vez.

—Os ruego que me disculpéis —su acompañante se apresuró a ponerse de pie. Claramente buscaba retirarse—. No volveré a importunaros de nuevo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa voz.

—¿… André? —Pronunció apenas audiblemente.

—Buenas noches —le respondió él, también con un hilo de voz.

Acto seguido, el hombre desapareció en los jardines. Oscar se quedó en su lugar, inevitablemente inmóvil, estupefacta. No, no podía tratarse de su mejor amigo. El cabello era la mayor diferencia… tenía que serlo. Y André Grandier apreciaba mucho su larga melena negra.

El agotamiento terminó por vencerla cuando se vio de vuelta en la mansión Jarjayes. Ya era tarde, y sólo la nana permanecía despierta para ayudarla a despojarse de todo lo que llevaba encima. Se sintió culpable por depender de la anciana en dicha situación, la cual lucía cada vez más cansada. Cuando todo el ritual hubo terminado, no deseando ningún otro tipo de prisión en el cuerpo por esa noche, se dejó caer desnuda en el pesado colchón, entregándose al sueño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 _Qué estúpida he sido_ , se reclamó a sí misma al día siguiente, mientras se vestía como habitualmente lo hacía. El asunto del vestido para impresionar a Fersen, el haber dormido sin ropa alguna… ¿qué tal que dormía de más y una de las criadas era mandada a despertarle? _Muy bien, se acabó. No más tonterías, Oscar._ De todas formas, no le quedaban muchas ganas de reiterar la experiencia. Recordó entonces las palabras del caballero desconocido: "Os veo aún más hermosa de esta mane…". _Habría querido decir 'de esta manera'._ La comandante suspiró: podría ser extraño, mas a ella también le gustaba más su apariencia con el cabello libre, suelto, sin pretensiones. Se percató entonces de que no se había sentido más bella en el atuendo de condesa, sino solamente _menos yo misma_. Le agradaba su aspecto diario, con uniforme y botas, insignias y todo lo demás. Sin embargo, no se sentía como un hombre y probablemente eso no sucedería nunca. Resopló al pensar que siempre sería un ser diferente y complejo, pero, ¿qué más quedaba? No tenía por qué cambiar algo que no le disgustase.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Oscar François de Jarjayes se miró al espejo: aún sin toda la ceremonia femenina por la que había sufrido el día anterior, su rostro seguía siendo fino. Sus pestañas seguían siendo largas y gruesas, sus labios guardaban un pálido color rosado. _Suficiente._

—¡Hasta que te habéis dignado a levantaros, muchacho insolente!

Oscar escuchó a la nana quejarse a lo lejos mientras ella y su madre tomaban el desayuno.

—¡Corred ahora y llevadle a Madame de Jarjayes y a la Mademoiselle estas piezas de pan!

—Eh, pero, abuela…

—¡Sin reproches!

Era más que evidente que André había dudado un poco antes de ingresar al comedor, puesto que tardó más de lo usual. La comandante, con la vista fija en su comida, apenas se percató de las manos de su valet, que colocaban lo solicitado sobre la mesa. _Qué estúpida he sido_ , se repitió internamente. Desde luego, él no podría haber sido el caballero de anoche. Se decidió entonces a olvidar lo sucedido de una vez por todas y darle los buenos días. No obstante, cuando alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él, su mano dejó caer los cubiertos descuidadamente.

André había recortado su cabello. A los hombros.

Oscar se vio obligada a actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, simplemente porque quería evitar tan incómoda situación. De todas formas, al regresar a su habitación después de terminar con su desayuno, se sorprendió al saberse serena. Incluso, sin saber por qué, sonreía.

 _Los brazos de Fersen me han rodeado. Sus ojos se han fijado en mí… Y, de hecho, su boca me ha elogiado,_ repasó. _Por fin puedo renunciar a su amor. ¡Por fin puedo renunciar!_

Y, contrario a lo que pensaba que acompañaría dichos pensamientos, no hubo lágrimas. Aún insegura sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, se alegró cuando percibió el entusiasmo que le representaba descender por las escaleras y retomar la práctica de esgrima que tenía pendiente con André.


End file.
